Through Another's View
by Tiger5913
Summary: The final fight right before JenovaSynthesis and Sephiroth's two forms, seen from Yuffie's perspective. Spoilers for the end of disk 1. Yuffie x Vincent


# 5/25/00

# Through Another's View

## By Tiger5913

Hisssssssss…

The shrill cry of the screaming wind echoed in her ears.She didn't budge, just stood there as a harsh chilly breeze blew crazily around her slightly shivering body.The young teenager's short black hair flew about her face as she watched the air turn a bright green color, the atmosphere getting thicker as the girl's breathing increased.

Yuffie Kisaragi clutched her projectile weapon tightly; the nervous knot in her stomach grew bigger as she anticipated the arrival of the final battle…the true enemy and the rival of her 'sister's' boyfriend, Sephiroth.The ninja narrowed her eyes at the thought of that despicable silver hair man…

_That murderer!She thought angrily.Then, her expression softened into an emotion of sadness.__Aeris…Yuffie choked back a sob at the absence of her 'sister'._

_I hope she's happy, wherever she is.Aeris, please watch over and protect all of us…_

Yuffie glanced at all of her friends as she said that quiet prayer.Her friends/allies were all tense, ready to jump into battle at any second.The leader of the group, Cloud Strife, was especially on-edge and tensed up.His knuckles were white as paste, his hand gripping his Ultima Weapon; his eyes were small slits staring at the cold brown walls.The ex-soldier of Shinra muttered something under his breath; his usual spiky and straight blonde hair drooped over his face and he just brushed them irritably away from his forehead, full concentration on the upcoming confrontation. 

Yuffie's eyes left him and went upon two more of her comrades: Cloud's childhood friend, Tifa Lockheart, and Cid Highwind.The young ninja had never really liked Tifa since she constantly flaunted herself at Cloud; Yuffie got upset whenever that dark hair witch hit on Aeris' boyfriend.Next to Tifa was Cid, captain of the Highwind airship and native of Rocket Town.He and Yuffie didn't get along very well since he thought the teenage girl was too hyperactive and sassy.

Nearby the two were Nanaki (nicknamed Red XIII by Hojo of the Shinra), and Cait Sith, a mechanic cat on a stuffed beige moggle.Nanaki was from a highly informed place called Cosmo Canyon.The people living there studied life and space; always the first to know what was going on with the Planet.Nanaki's grandfather had recently died, so now the fierce red lion had to lead Cosmo Canyon.The strange creature named Cait Sith was really controlled by Reeve from Shinra, but he was incapable of fighting, due to his work and all the missions President Shinra made him and his partners carry out.

Yuffie's gaze fell from the others and she stared into space, sad that her favorite person was dead and couldn't be with them for this last fight.

Aeris Gainsborough was with Yuffie and the others for a long time.Her cheery spirit and tranquil attitude usually bought everyone to happiness.The young flower merchant had a special relationship with Cloud, which had almost caused a love triangle between her, the ex-Shinra soldier, and Tifa.Of course, Cloud chose to be with Aeris.Sadly, Aeris had gotten murdered while trying to save the Planet with her rare White Materia.After her death, her beloved boyfriend was never the same.He'd often muttered threats about getting even with Sephiroth and he never seemed happy anymore…

_Aeris is out there, somewhere…Yuffie thought.__Cloud, don't give up hope…_

At last, the young ninja's eyes rested upon the last person of the group, Vincent Valentine.When she and the others had first met him, they had all thought him to be a little scary and mysterious.His background and history with the Shinra had gotten him to go along with Cloud and the gang on their quest.Eventually, he'd decided to go with them the whole way, and help save the Planet.Yuffie's feelings about him were mixed, yet she recently figured out that they might be falling toward crush.She felt that although he was usually silent and cold, he was kind when he did show emotion and care.

The young man's blood red eyes fixed on hers and Yuffie quickly looked away, her face flushing.She ran up nearby Cloud and watched the green gaseous mist swooped over the group.They were at the bottom of the Northern Cave, standing mute on solid brown earth.She guessed that the path up ahead would lead to Sephiroth, or perhaps another one of those annoying Jenovas.Cautiously, Yuffie stepped closer to the edge and peered at what was ahead.

Small brown platforms were placed in the air.They somehow connected together and lead further and further down into the earth.As it curved downwards, Yuffie shrunk back, disappointed that she could no longer spot any more dirt platforms.

"…Let's mosey!"She suddenly heard Cloud's voice.Yuffie blinked and realized that she didn't hear whatever Cloud had been saying.Sheepishly, she ducked her head and absentmindedly stared off into space again as Cid yelled at Cloud for saying something so wimpy.

"Are you ready?"A quiet voice behind her asked.

Startled, the teenage ninja turned around and saw Vincent.She scratched the back of her head nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I-I guess…" She finally stammered."Um, how about you?"

He shrugged.Yuffie did the same and turned her attention back to observing the environment around her.

Deciding to break the silence, she asked,"Where are you gonna go after this?"

"Not sure…" The former Shinra answered uncertainly.

"You could always come along with me to Wutai."Yuffie suggested with a nervous chuckle.She turned back around to search his face for any signs of emotion.

His answer surprised her as he said, "Maybe I will."

A smile quirked the corners of Vincent's mouth.Yuffie half-smiled back and knelt to the ground.She saw the others sitting down as well.

_I guess we'll rest a while, then go after Sephiroth…She assumed.A nauseous wave swarmed in her stomach and she plopped down to the floor with a quiet groan.Suddenly feeling sleepy, Yuffie looked behind her and gently started to lower her head to the ground.A hand gently cupped her head, stopping it from setting onto the floor. _

Yuffie glanced up and looked into the deep maroon eyes of Vincent.She grinned weakly and murmured a quiet, "Thanks…"

"It's okay…" The black hair young man whispered, stroking her hair lightly. 

His eyes stared into hers intensively.He leaned toward the ninja and locked his lips with hers gently.

Yuffie smiled and touched his cheek.Satisfied with what had just happened, she closed her eyes to go to sleep.Thoughts of fierce battles with Sephiroth slowly faded away and were replaced with dreams of her future as Yuffie's consciousness faded away as well.

**Aftermath: For those of you, who haven't gotten this far in FFVII before, the fight with Jenova-Synthesis comes after this story, and then right after is Bizarro-Sephiroth and finally, Safer Sephiroth.Beat the three, and you'll see the ending!J**

## The End

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this fic!If any of you Lucrecia fans don't like Yuffie and Vincent being paired together, sorry you don't like this, but I have my own opinion, right?Thanks for reading this!

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
